Justice League: War
Justice League: War is a film directed by Zach Snyder and is a sequel to The Justice League and a crossover between/sequel to Batman 3, Green Lantern: In Blackest Night and Superman: Doomsday. It is the eleventh main installment in the DC Comics Shared Universe Films and the fifth in Phase Two. It was confirmed by Zach Snyder that a story arc will focus on Green Arrow and Black Canary. It stars Henry Cavill as Superman, Ben Affleck as Batman, Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman, Jason Momoa as Aquaman, Ezra Miller as the Flash, Taron Egerton as Green Lantern, Colin Ford as Robin, Brenton Thwaites as Green Arrow, Elle Fanning as Black Canary, Ray Fisher as Cyborg, Dylan Minnette as Shazam and with Phil Morris as John Jones and Dee Bradley Baker as Brainiac. Justice League: War was released on May 1, 2022 in North America, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Plot The Justice League - consisting of Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and the Flash - find a Brainiac Base and attack it. Brainiac and Bizzaro are they while they try to escape. Engaged couple, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance were found and captured by Brainiac in their home country, Pondbush where the Justice League are attacking right now. They were given the codenames, Green Arrow, Queen for being able to hit the target with arrows several times without missing, and Black Canary, Lance for being great at gymnastics and having the ability of sonic scream. Green Arrow and Black Canary escape to attack the Justice League, believing Bruce Wayne bombed Pondbush and killed their parents. Green Arrow is able to hit Flash even with him going at super speed. Black Canary makes Superman's ears bleed. Brainiac minions attack Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern and Aquaman who dodge their every shot. The couple escapes and Superman kills Bizzaro by using drained kryptonite which is the opposite of regular kryptonite which effects him and Bizzaro is the opposite of Superman. Brainiac leaves and his minions retreat. The Justice League gets into the Hall of Justice medical room where Aquaman saves him with his medical skills. At the Hall of Justice, the League plus Cecelia Martin, Robin and Shazam have a party for taking down Brainiac, thinking he was killed when on the news the base supposedly exploded after their attack. Green Lantern gives the people a challenge to try and say the oath with the Green Lantern Battery which he is possession of. He tells them that he found Sinestro's master and his minions with three of the Lantern Batteries but he took the Yellow Lantern Battery back to Oa. Nobody can say the oath so Green Lantern takes it back to Oa. Brainiac secretly followed them there and goes to Oa and steals the Yellow Lantern Battery and leaves. Wonder Woman and Batman have hinted feelings for each other which neither one admits. At Brainiac's base, he says the exact Yellow Lantern Oath and gains a ring. He has his minions protect the Battery while he goes to collect Green Arrow and Black Canary. He tells them that they can help him save human kind but eliminating the Justice League. They agree to help him while thinking about how Batman killed their parents and almost themselves. Brainiac, Green Arrow and Black Canary go to Santa Prisca, to get an illegal rug called venom that can give a person super-strength. They are going to use on Victor Stone who was caught in an auto-mobile accident. The Justice League manage to get there first but Black Canary causes Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern to be knocked unconscious after hearing her scream. Green Arrow grabs the venom and leaves. Aquaman meets Richard "Bane" Flesk who is in charge of the drug trade. Batman tries to tell Black Canary what happened but she doesn't believe him. Black Canary, Green Arrow and Brainiac leave and get to Smallville, where Victor Stone is. They give him the drug, unknown to him and he needs surgery to survive. Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash get there where they take Stone and leave. The couple finds out that Brainiac plans on destroying Earth. The couple aids the three heroes back to the jet until Brainiac causes them to battle him which results in several deaths. The heroes are forced to go into hiding when the world turns on them, believing they are they to kill them. They go to the Kent Farmhouse where they stay for a while. Wonder Woman tells Wayne that when an Amazon is born they cannot have babies. Her mother has always controlled her told her what to do. Wonder Woman has a memory of her childhood which involved a lot of pain. Batman and Aquaman are able to build Victor Stone a cybernetic body, which includes the Yellow Lantern Battery, collected by the couple, as battery fuel. Green Lantern leaves to find out more about his dream with the help of Carl Ferris. They go to cave where Hal is injected into the water and finds out that very soon he will cause the deaths of his friends and family. Brainiac makes it to Pondbush where, with his ring, picks up the city trying to get it to smash into the ground with the impact killing all 7 billion people on Earth. The Justice League plus Cyborg, Green Arrow and Black Canary make it to Pondbush and try to stop Brainiac. Another Brainiac body kidnaps Wonder Woman and Batman goes to save her. He gets to her and they kiss. They go back to the League help them try to evacuate the citizens but when Brainiac is almost about to drop it Wonder Woman tells Superman it's okay to let a few citizens die. Superman doesn't give up and John Jones, Watchtower agents and Robin show up to help the evacuation. Jones and the agents leave to set the people down in another city. Brainiac kills Flash when he runs in front of Green Arrow who is saved. Black Canary kills all his minions and Brainiac's main body. The Justice League are trapped on the falling city but Jones saves them and Superman lifts the city and sets it down gently. The citizens applaud and the world loves the Justice League again. Cyborg destroys Brainiac's last body. Black Canary mourns Green Arrow and Batman leaves in WayneJet. Superman is going through family photos when he discovers a note from "Connor Kent" saying that he has just discovered that he is a clone of Superman made from Watchtower in case Clark Kent ever died. Clark tracks him down and manages to get him to come with him back to Gotham. In Upstate Gotham, Ferris, Martin and Jones have started a new Justice Society Base in secret so that the world won't call on them everyday. Aquaman and Green Lantern leave and Green Arrow leaves to take care of his and Black Canary's baby who is named after Flash, while Canary stays in the League. Robin and Shazam join and Superman gets Superboy and Cyborg to join them in the Justice Society - consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Cyborg, Superboy, Shazam and Robin - and Superman finishes the movie by starting the training session. In a mid-credits scene, Darkseid upset with the failure of his minions decides to look for the rest of the batteries himself. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Taron Egerton as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/the Flash *Colin Ford as Jason Todd/Robin *Brenton Thwaites as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Elle Fanning as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jessica Lucas as Cecelia Martin *Dylan Minnette as Billy Baston/Shazam *Andy Serkis as Carl Ferris *Dee Bradley Baker as Brainiac *Phil Morris as John Jones *Jack Reynor as Connor Kent/Superboy *Taye Diggs as Darkseid *Tom Hardy as Bane *Henry Cavill as Bizzaro (uncredited) *Julie Delpy as Hippolyta Appearances Locations *Gotham **Gotham City ***Justice Enterprises **Justice Society Base *Themyscira *Santa Prisca *Pondbush, Russia **Brainiac Research Facility *Smallville, Kansas **Kent Farmhouse *Oa Events *War on Brainiac's Army **Attack on the Brainiac Research Facility *War against Brainiac **Attack on Justice Enterprises **Battle of Santa Prisca **Battle of Smallville **Battle of Pondbush *War for Earth (mentioned) **Battle of Gotham (mentioned) Items *Lantern Batteries **Yellow Lantern Battery **Blue Lantern Battery (illusion) **Red Lantern Battery (illusion) **Violet Lantern Battery (illusion) *Superman's suit *Green Lantern's Ring *Flash's suit *Wonder Woman's suit **Lasso of Truth *Batman's suit *Robin's suit *Brainiac minions *Green Arrow's Quiver and Bow Vehicles *Superman's Motorcycle *WayneJet *Brainiac Tank Sentient Species *Oans *Humans Organizations *Justice League *Brainiac's Army *Watchtower Mentioned *Carol Ferris *Sinestro *Ganthet *Riley Mathews *Davis Bloome *Pete Ross *Noah *Lois Lane (illusion) *Kilowog (illusion)